


Electric Boy

by Chibi_Chrissy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Electricity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chrissy/pseuds/Chibi_Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon discovers that Killua has a new ability, although he isn't sure exactly what it is yet. He begs Killua to show him, and Killua finally gives in </p>
<p>then it somehow turns into sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Boy

The two young teenage boys stood in their small hotel room, rented for the night. It had one bed, a small bathroom, an extremely dated TV and one small table near the bed. 

 

Killua regretted telling Gon about his new ability. He REALLY regretted it. It’s the only thing Gon wanted to talk about now, and he was just about ready to knock the other boy out if he didn’t stop asking to see it. 

"Pleeeaaaseee, Killua! I want to see it" Gon cried, his hands in fist in front of his friend as he pleaded to him. Killua looked at his friend with a bored expression. "You’re never going to stop asking until I finally show you it, are you?" He asked, fully knowing the answer. Gon had begged and pleaded for ages now asking Killua to show him his new ability, which Killua kept denying to show him. 

Killua let out a loud sigh, putting his hands behind his head. “Fine!” Killua yelled, finally defeated, a bit upset as he watched Gon smile broadly. he always managed to get Killua to do what he wanted. “But NO touching when I do it” Killua said, giving Gon a hard stare that showed he meant what he said. Gon nodded with his large smiled plastered on his face , and Killua wondered if Gon had actually heard what he just said. “I mean it, Gon.” Killua added for extra measure. 

 

 

Gon’s face went from a huge smile to a curios ‘o’ shape as he watched Killua activate his ability in front of him. Killua’s hands opened up, showing his empty palms, and electricity started to appear seemingly from nowhere all around him. The electricity circled Killua’s body from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head, it caused his hair to stand up, glowing with electricity in large spikes. 

Gon could hear the sounds of electricity as it whirled around his friend, and he could feel the hair on his arms start to stand at attention from the electricity in the air surrounding Killua. 

"So.. this is it. This is my Kanmuru" Killua said, holding his palms up flat as electricity buzzed from them. Gon’s eyes were lit up as he watched the small sparks coming off the electric nen, and as he felt the oddly tickling sensation on his skin as he inched closer to Killua. Killua eyed him cautiously as Gon slowly moved closer. He knew Gon was uncontrollably curious, and knew Gon couldn’t help himself sometimes. 

Gon approached his electric friend slowly, his right hand now in front of him, slowly moving it towards Killua’s own opened palm. Killua watched, knowing he couldn’t stop Gon if he wanted, but he couldn’t help but be a bit curious as to what Gon’s reaction would be if he did touch his electricity. It could zap Gon, maybe even hurt him, but he didn’t think it could be THAT dangerous since he had no malicious intent right now. 

Gon was now extremely close to Killua, and he was raising his hand, his index finger extended out. Killua watched, now just as curious as Gon, as Gon slowly moved his index finger to Killua’s open palm that had a small amount of electricity circling around it. 

Gon took in one last breath as he felt himself pulled towards Killua’s electricity with extreme curiosity. He extended his finger, and slowly touched Killua’s open palm. 

"Ah!" Gon let out a surprised noise as he quickly pulled his finger back. Killua watched Gon closely, and was a little worried Gon’s finger might have been seriously hurt. At least he was worried, for a small moment, until he saw Gon smile and start to giggle. Giggle, Gon was giggling, He couldn’t believe it. 

"hehehe that tickled" Gon said, holding his finger up towards his face, inspecting it. No damage, no burn marks, he only felt a tickle when he touched Killua’s palm. Killua felt a bit relieved at the reaction Gon had given, and at Gon’s still amused expression. "Well I’m glad you didn’t get hurt, didn’t expect it to tickle though" He said, enjoying Gon’s smile. 

Gon reached out again, this time with his whole hand, and Killua let him gently grab a hold of his. Killua could feel the electricity between their two hands, and he watched Gon as he burst out in giggles again. “It feels reallly funny Killua” He said between his small laughter and giggles. Killua blushed, the close contact with Gon and the fact that he was making Gon giggle and laugh made it impossible not to blush right now. 

Killua was torn between his feelings now. On one hand he wanted to push Gon away for being way more embarrassing than usual, but on the other hand this was somehow.. exciting to him. He enjoyed the sound of Gon’s giggles and laughs, it strung at his heart and made him want to hear more of it. 

Killua brought his other hand up, electricity in it’s palm, and pressed it under Gon’s chin, near his throat. Gon gasped in surprise, and his knees bent and his hands fell to his sides. “K-Killua Hehe t-that re-ehaha really tickles!” Gon exclaimed, unable to do anything as he was being tickled by Killua’s electric nen. 

Killua realized something. He was enjoying this. He enjoyed making Gon seemingly unable to resist the sensation. He enjoyed feeling a little bit in control for a change. Not feeling as embarrassed as before, he was feeling a tad bit more excited by the thought of controlling Gon, and exploring the effects of his electric nen on other places of Gon’s body. 

Gon was distracted by these new sensations. He didn’t notice that Killua’s hand had moved from under his chin to go lower. It quickly sneaked in under Gon’s black undershirt and Gon was taken by great surprise when Killua used a little more electricity than before to zap him right on his stomach. 

Gon’s eyes widened and he fell backwards onto the bed. Killua quickly followed, straddling Gon’s legs as he quickly pulled off Gon’s black undershirt and used both hands to tickle the smaller boys stomach. Gon broke out in laughter and started to squirm around, his arms and legs twitching and flailing around. 

"K-haha Killua!" Gon said in between laughter, giggles, and gasp. Killua was in somewhat of a trance, he was really focused on teasing Gon and watching his reactions. He wasn’t taken out of his trance-like state until he happened to look down, and see a bulge in Gon’s green shorts. His hands stopped, as he stared down at the tent in the others shorts, giving Gon much needed moments to catch his breath. 

Killua realized soon after seeing Gon’s situation that he was the same, now aware of a straining erection in his own blue shorts. This wasn’t what he had planned at all, but his hormones were running wild, and he partially blamed Gon for all of this anyway. 

Gon noticed Killua staring at the tent in his shorts, and he felt himself blush a little. Between Killua on top of him like this, their close proximity, and the sensations the tickling electricity sent all over his body, it was inevitable that this would happen. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten an erection, but it was the first time he noticed Killua getting one as well. 

Curious to see what would be Killua’s reaction, Gon reached out with his hand and pressed gently on the tent in Killua’s shorts. 

"G-Gon! w-wa" Killua let out a surprised gasp, and Gon giggled again. "It’s OK Killua, we’re the same" Gon said, looking down at his own shorts and then back at Killua’s, where his hand was still held. Gon squeezed again, causing Killua to let out a low groan, and Gon watched as Killua’s electric nen flared a bit around him. "G-gon stop" Killua insisted, using what little willpower he had left to push Gon’s hand away and push him back on the bed. He didn’t want to cum in his shorts, which would have happened if he let Gon continue longer. 

Killua was really turned on, to say the least, and he suspected Gon was as well. This was really surprising, he hadn’t intended things to go this way, but there was just something really arousing about teasing and tickling Gon, and hearing the other boy giggle and laugh, and he enjoyed watching him squirm around at the same time. 

Gon waited with a smile for Killua, who seemed flustered. Gon decided to reach up, and softly grab a hold of Killua’s hands with his own. He felt the electricity send gentle poking tingles on his hands and arms when he did this. He pulled Killua down on top of him, and wrapped his arms around Killua in a hug. Killua let out a surprised gasp as he landed softly on top of Gon, his head landing on Gon’s chest. 

"Hehe Killua.. you’re tickling me all over" Gon said giggling again. This wasn’t helping Killua’s arousal go away, quite the opposite. Now he was on top of a giggling, smiling Gon. How was he supposed to control himself in a situation like this? 

Killua decided he should just give into what he was feeling. Gon didn’t seem to mind it, in fact he was enjoying it, probably more than Killua right now. He placed his hands on top of Gon’s nipples, and used his fingers to pinch them, making sure not to pinch too tightly to hurt him. He focused a moment, and sent a surge of electricity through his fingers onto Gon’s nipples. 

Gon arched his back, and let out a groan. “uugh K-killua” Gon said, giving a buck of his hips as it felt like the electricity was going from his chest down to his stomach. “Hows that feel?” Killua asked, giving another surge of electricity. “Nnngh” Gon couldn’t reply right now, the sensations were too much. Gon’s hands were at his sides, grabbing handfuls of the beds sheets. 

Killua loved these reactions from Gon. He wanted more, he wanted to watch Gon squirm even more. Not only that, but he wanted to get these annoying shorts off. His stiff erection was leaking inside, and was straining against the tight fabric. It was annoying, and Gon probably felt the same way. 

"Gon.. do you mind if I touch you in other places?" Killua asked, letting go of Gon’s nipples and resting his hands upon Gon’s stomach. Gon took a moment to open his eyes. Now Gon was the one who looked flushed, but he was still smiling. Gon nodded "You can touch me anywhere Killua, I trust you" Gon said. Killua felt himself blushing once more. Gon always had to say something extremely embarrassing, it was some unwritten rule. 

Killua let out a short shock of electricity on Gon’s stomach, causing Gon to squirm again. “hhgn” Gon groaned, clenching his mouth shut to stifle loud moans. “Just relax Gon, I’ll make you feel really good” Killua said, slowly moving his hands lower. His fingers were resting right on the top of Gon’s green shorts. He hesitated a moment, they had never done this before, he admitted to himself he was slightly nervous. Especially with using his electric nen during something like this. 

Gon on the other hand didn’t seem worried at all. “Why did you stop” he asked, voicing his eagerness for Killua to continue. It gave Killua the needed reassurance that he wanted, and he continued. He unbuttoned the shorts, and lowered them down along with the white briefs Gon wore underneath. They had seen each other naked before, but this was different. Everything felt different, it was such a new experience for both of them. But Killua was happy, and excited, something inside him had wanted this for quite a while. And it wasn’t just his hormones. 

Killua lifted himself off of Gon for a moment, pulling the shorts down to Gon’s feet where Gon hurriedly kicked the shorts and briefs off and onto the floor. Gon leaned up, lifting Killua’s shirt off and threw it on the floor as well. Killua wasted no time in pulling his shorts and boxers off too, kicking them onto the ground and into the now increasing pile of clothes. Killua straddled Gon’s hips, and was now over Gon, both of them bare and naked, and both feeling pretty lustful at this point. 

Pre-cum dripped from Killua’s boyhood and onto Gon’s thighs. Gon watch with great anticipation as Killua slowly leaned down closer, the electricity flickering around them. Killua leaned down, slowly covering Gon’s mouth with his own. Killua’s right hand gently found Gon’s, holding it softly as they kissed. His left reached below and was placed on Gon’s stomach. Killua did his best to control his electricity, he tried to use just a tiny amount in his palm on Gon’s stomach. 

He felt Gon wriggle a little underneath him, their kiss becoming a bit more rough. Killua felt Gon’s erection poking into his thigh, as his own poked into Gon’s. He felt Gon leaking pre-cum now too, it was rubbing him and causing his thigh to feel a bit wet and slick. Killua wanted more now, and so did Gon. The two separated their kiss, both with flushed faces. 

"Gon.. I’m going to touch you.. here" Killua said, in a soft voice, trailing his hand slowly down Gon’s stomach. He stopped at Gon’s belly button, and used a finger with a little bit of electric nen and stuck it in, giving Gon a shock and tickle all at once. Gon spasmed, and let out a weird sounding moan. "K-Killua!" Gon gasped, and Killua withdrew his finger and chuckled a bit. He loved watching Gon squirm around like this. He might have to admit to himself eventually that he kinda had a thing for controlling Gon. 

His hand continued it’s descent down Gon’s tummy, and finally rested right above the leaking shaft. “Do you want me to..” Killua looked down, not finishing his sentence. He wanted to tease Gon a moment more. Gon let out a groan and a big nod. “Killua, touch it!” He demanded in a rough voice. Killua grinned to himself, and he decided it was finally time to pleasure Gon the way he had wanted to pleasure him for quite some time. 

He took a hold of it, making sure there was no electric nen in his hand to begin with, and gave it a hard squeeze. 

"Uugh!" Gon let out a moan, and Killua squeezed again. Pre-cum leaked out faster, coating Killua’s palm. The smell of their essence together was starting to fill the room, and Killua loved it. He used his thumb to glide over Gon’s leaking slit, and squeezed at the same time. Gon gave a small buck of his hips, but it didn’t do much since Killua was still sitting over his hips. 

"Are you ready Gon? I’m gonna try something" Killua gave a small warning. Gon didn’t respond, instead he had his eyes closed and his hands gripping the sheets. Killua smirked again, this was too good. He might cum just from watching Gon’s reactions. 

He concentrated a moment, and carefully he focused a small amount of electric nen into the hand that was holding Gon’s hot shaft. He gave a small flick of electricity to the hot leaking member, but it had such a big reaction. Gon’s eyes shot open, and he arched his hips hard enough to make Killua almost fall backwards. 

"Ooohh!" Gon let out a loud moan, almost sounding like a cry. Killua felt a spurt of pre-cum squirt out of Gon’s shaft and onto his hand, it was almost difficult to keep a hold of the hard pulsing member now with all the slippery pre-cum coming out of it. Killua couldn’t help it, he had to do it again, so he did. 

Another small shock of electricity to Gon’s pulsing member, and another strong buck of Gon’s hips, and Killua felt Gon’s boyhood twitch strongly. 

"KILLUA! THAT TICKLES TOO MUCH" Gon cried out, tears on the corners of his eyes. Killua wasn’t sure if it was a little too much on the most sensitive part of Gon’s body, he didn’t want to hurt his best friend, especially just for his own greedy pleasure. 

"Sorry Gon.. I promise I’ll make it feel better, ok?" Killua said in a low comforting voice. He stopped the electric nen in his palm, and was ready to start stroking Gon’s member again. That is, until Gon reached below and grabbed his own boyhood and Killua’s at the same time, catching Killua completely off guard. 

"G-Gon wha-" Killua tried to speak, but was stopped as he felt pleasure shoot through him as Gon started to stroke both of their members together at the same time. Their members were now rubbing against one another, pressed closely together, and Killua could feel his hot boyhood twitch right next to Gon’s, both of them leaking pre-cum onto one another. 

"Sorry, Killua, but I can’t take it anymore" Gon said in a hoarse voice. He was stroking very fast, and Killua was lost in pleasure now. 

"Nggh… G-Gon" Killua moaned out, closing his eyes now. The pleasure was so good, and feeling Gon’s slippery boyhood right on his own, their pre-cum mixing together, giving his sensitive shaft so much lubrication was making it unbearable. Gon’s hand was going so fast, and he knew he wouldn’t last very long. All that playing with Gon had already taken it’s toll, and this was too much. 

"G-Gon! I’m gonna—" Killua tried to warn the other boy, but it was too late. The electric nen surrounding Killua started to flare around, seemingly uncontrolled as it whirled around the two of them. A shot of cum flew out of Killua’s pulsing boyhood, landing right onto Gon’s chest. Another came out, landing a little ways from the first, onto Gon’s tummy. A couple more strings of cum shot out, landing on Gon’s hand and some leaking onto Gon’s own boyhood.

Even though Killua had ejaculated and nothing more was coming out, Gon kept stroking both of their boyhoods together. Killua’s eyes were shut tightly, and he was moaning, almost in little cries, as his member was now very sensitive after just ejaculating all over Gon. 

 

Gon lasted for what seemed forever to Killua, but was really only about 30 seconds more, until he came too. A shot of white cum landed on Killua’s chin, and another on his chest. The rest dribbled out onto Gon’s hand and Killua’s member, and slowly Gon stopped his stroking, now just holding their two members together. 

Killua slowly opened his eyes, looking over the mess the two had made. He wiped the cum that had landed on his chin off, and he felt sticky all over. 

"Gon.. you can let go now" He said, feeling his member starting to shrink in Gon’s hand. Gon gave a soft squeeze and let go, their members no longer pushed up against one another. The two sat there for a minutes, catching their breath. Killua managed to move himself off of Gon’s hips and next to Gon’s side, landing his head next to Gon’s on the bed. 

Gon’s breathing was slowly starting to calm down, and he turned to look at Killua. “Killua.. your electricity is gone” He said in confused tone, noticing Killua’s hair normal again, and that the other boy was no longer glowing, nor was there any low sound of electricity emitting from him any longer. 

Killua raised his hands, looking over them. “You’re right.. I guess I’ve used it all up.” He said, looking at Gon with a soft smile. “I have to recharge myself.. sorta like a battery I guess, if I want to use it again” He said, letting his hands fall onto the bed again. Gon smiled softly at him, starting to feel a bit sticky and dirty himself, but satisfied and happy. 

The two lay together for a while, in silence, enjoying each others company. Killua was happy that he had finally got to have some release to the feelings he had been having for Gon for so long, which had been pent up inside him. He was also glad Gon seemed to enjoy it.. quite a bit. Finally, Killua found the strength to raise himself off the bed. “We should probably clean ourselves up..” he muttered softly. 

Gon started to move and raise himself slowly from the bed as well, still with the smile on his face. 

Killua was surprised when he felt two arms wrap themselves around him from behind as he tried to get off the bed. Gon hugged Killua, his head resting on Killua’s shoulder. 

"That was fun Killua.." Gon said softly. Killua felt a flutter in his chest, and a small blush creep onto his cheeks again. "Can we do that again later?" Gon asked sincerely. Killua chuckled softly, and leaned his head on back onto Gon’s a little. "Sure.. there’s other things I wanna try though" Killua said, a smile on his face.


End file.
